


Wonderland

by promprom11



Series: Hala Hala [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blacksmith Choi Jongho, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Evil Choi San, I Tried, King Kim Hongjoong, King Park Seonghwa, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Jung Wooyoung, Song Mingi is Whipped, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi, Vampire Jeong Yunho, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Werewolf Jung Wooyoung, Werewolf Park Seonghwa, Witch Choi San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: There are two different Kingdom, one ruled by the werewolves and the other by vampires. It has remained peaceful until a curse is placed on both kinds. Can Seonghwa and Hongjoong find a way to make peace or will they succumb to they curse.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Hala Hala [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wonderland

Hongjoong was nervous. Today was the day that him and his dad with a bunch of other people were going to visit the werewolves for something his dad called a ‘Tree-tea’. He wore his best outfit, which consisted of a white small hat with a silky yellow shirt mixed with some light blue pants. 

As he heard his mom call for him, he raced down the stairs, and into his mother's awaiting arms. “Mommy,” and Jisoo smiled. “How is my little prince?” Hongjoong just giggled as she pressed light kisses over his face.

“Good,” and Jisoo laughed before kissing his forehead. He felt himself get carried in his mom's warm arms into the carriage, and as time passed by, the sounds of the carriage moving towards it's destination had put him to sleep.

As they arrived, Hongjoong had awaken, and was now bursting with energy. As he was now walking side by side with his mother and father, he had raised his chin as the werewolves looked at the vampires. “Thank you for inviting us on such short notice, i'm sure that this treaty will be the right move for all of us.” He heard his appa say as he shook the other mans hand.

As his parents were engaged in a meeting, he couldn't help himself from wandering off. The nature and the pretty animals were always calming to him, and it was peaceful. Soon after he heard a crunch, and he looked around. “Who's there?” 

He didn't expect a voice to reply to him, “I'm here,” and Hongjoong screamed in shock, and glared at the stranger. “It's not nice to scare people,” but the stranger just scoffed.

“It's not my fault your a big baby,” and Hongjoong let out a dramatic gasp, and he moved closer to the stranger, went on his tippy toes, and smacked his shoulder. “Take that back.”

“What are you going to do, bite me,” and to the strangers surprise, Hongjoong did. “Owwwww let go of me,” and Hongjoong didn't, instead starting biting down even harder before pulling back.

“Oh yea, well your not older than me so you can't tell me what to do,” “Oh yea prove it, i'm six years old,” and Hongjoong pouted, while kicking the dirt. “I'm five yees old.”

“Ha i'm older than you so you have to be nice to me,” “Ok, Sowwy.”

Hongjoong was sad that he was mean to his new friend, and his mom told him that whenever he was sad, he had to receive cuddles or hugs, so Hongjoong hugged the older child.

“What you can't hug me, stranger danger,” but Hongjoong didn't budge and only hugged him tighter. “I'm not a stwanger, I'm your fwiend,” and Hongjoong could hear his new friend cough awkwardly.

“I'm not your friend, I don't even know you are your name,” Though Hongjoong was quick to respond, “I'm Hongjoong but you can call me Joonie,” and the pretty stranger just huffed, and awkwardly pat the top of his mullet.

“Fine, i'm Seonhwa but you can call me hwa,” and Hongjoong smiled. 

Little did they know that this would be the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
